


The Amazing World of Elmore

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denny and Silver accompany Gumball and Darwin on many adventures in their new life in the amazing world of the town called Elmore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One normal day after school, Denny and Silver were at their hang-out at the Watterson house, Gumball and Darwin were on 'ShotoFop and Elmore Plus'.

"So, Darwin, what do you think?" Gumball asked as Denny and Silver were on their way into their room where they usually hung out outside of school. "Duck Face or Ab Shot?"

"But we don't have any abs." Darwin replied.

"Which is why they invented ShotoFop." Gumball said. "Now, hurry and upload this before Denny and Silver show up and they realize we're fake!"

"Okay, okay." Darwin said.

"Aaaand upload!" Gumball said.

"Ahem." Denny cleared her throat.

The cat and fish turned to see the gerbil and wolf. "Denny, Silver, what a surprise!"

"What're you guys doing?" Silver asked.

"We just added a new photo on Elmore Plus and we're checking out our friend requests." Darwin smiled.

"That's cool." Silver said.

"You guys are so weird..." Denny said.

"What the what?!" Gumball panicked. "Rejected?!"

"Who rejected you?" Denny asked.

"We got rejected by Hector, the guy whose only online friend is his mom!" Gumball whined.

"Wow." Silver said.

"What the what?" Darwin echoed his older brother's catchphrase.

"I think he owes us an explanation." Gumball sounded determined.

With that, they all left the neighborhood and went into the forest to find the cave where the giant student of Elmore Junior High lived.

"He better have a good explanation." Silver said.

"P-P-Perhaps..." Denny held her tail nervously as they stood outside of the cave while Gumball called Hector's name.

"What do you want?!" a tiny witchy woman stumbled out of the cave.

"That woman looks familiar..." Silver said to himself.

"Uh, who are you?" Gumball asked.

"I'm Hector's mom." the woman replied.

"Wait, you're his mom? But he's a giant and you're, well... Not." Silver said.

"No offense, of course..." Denny smiled nervously.

"Hm..." the woman nodded to them.

"Mom, who is it?" Hector came out of the cave to see there was company.

"Nothing to worry about, honey!" Hector's mother replied before glaring to the others. "In the absence of a door I can slam, I'm gonna do this." she then moved her hand as though she were slamming the door in their faces.

"She can't be serious." Silver said.

"Can we at least talk to him?" Denny asked about the giant boy.

"Door." Hector's mom told her.

"But we just want to be his friend on Elmore Plus!" Gumball said.

"My baby doesn't need friends like you!" Hector's mom growled.

"Ah, spoke through the door." Gumball smirked.

"Get off my property!" Hector's mom replied in irritation.

"Okay, okay, we'll leave." Silver said.

Sometime after, they were in school. Gumball and Darwin were shooting spitballs at Hector in the playground while Denny and Silver were trying to mind their own business.

"They aren't gonna leave him alone, are they?" Silver asked, knowing that this wouldn't end well.

"Nope..." Denny said as she sat on a bench with him as she was organizing cards in her hands.

"This is not going to end well." Silver said.

"Nope..." Denny agreed, then put her cards away.

Gumball and Darwin walked over.

"We're going to Hector's place, he says he has cool stuff." Gumball said.

"This I've got to see." Silver said.

"I sense adventure..." Denny whispered to Silver.

"Come on then." Silver whispered back.

They then left the playground and followed Hector to his home to see if he was excited other than just being a giant in their school.

It took them a while, but they finally got to Hector's home.

"Well, this is my bedroom." Hector took them into one part of the cave.

"Are you sure that your mom's not here?" Gumball asked the giant. "It's not that I find her witch face creepy or anything, it's just that I really don't want her to jump out on me."

Denny sighed and rolled her eyes, then walked over to the hamster cage. "Aw, you got a little critter, hello, little guy!" she then smiled, trying to be social with the pet, but it did not appear to be moving or even breathing for that matter. "Um... Hello?"

"Um, Hector, your hamster seems to be..." Silver said, not wanting to tell the giant that his pet was dead.

"Hibernating," Hector said for him. "At least that's what my mom says."

"Yeah... Hibernating..." Silver said, uneasily, but it was very obvious that the pet was dead.

"Dudes, he's got comics!" Darwin called from one cabinet.

"Wait, really?" Silver smiled.

"You've got issue one of Captain Punch!?" Gumball was ecstatic as Denny and Silver came to his sides. "That's a collector's item! I take back everything I said... You're so not booooring~... This comic is so extreme my mom won't even let my dad read it!"

"Oh, my dad says comic books will rot my brain." Denny commented.

"Ah, live a little, will ya?" Gumball sighed to her, then opened the book so they could all check it out for themselves.

"Let's read it and see how extreme it is." Silver smiled.

"Yeah!" Gumball grinned.

The four then read the comic book, but it was anything but what they expected. There was kindness and friendliness throughout the comic instead of an action adventure like they had anticipated.

"Dude, who drew all over your comic?" Gumball asked.

"That's how it was when my mom gave it to me," Hector replied. "It's pretty cool, huh?"

"Well, that explains why it isn't exciting." Silver whispered.

"Uhh, Hector, I think we should go home now." Denny stepped back.

"No, no, wait!" Hector tried to stop them. "Let me tell some jokes, me and my mom and do it all the time."

Gumball sighed in defeat. "Fine..."

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Hector then prompted.

Gumball, Darwin, Silver, and Denny shrugged.

"For a perfectly legitimate reason." Hector replied with a chuckle.

"Dude, that's not a joke, it's a sentence." Gumball deadpanned.

Suddenly, a tune was heard.

"Bed time..." Hector yawned before falling asleep.

"Is he falling asleep to the music of a music box?" Silver asked.

"Who cares?" Gumball sighed, then spotted a certain book. "Hector's diary!" he then picked up the diary and started to read it to them. "'I must not laugh, I must not get overexcited, I must not shout, I must not sneeze'? This sounds like a How-To Guide for ruining your life!"

"Who makes him write all this stuff?" Darwin wondered.

"I have a feeling I know who." Silver said.

"Same here." Gumball agreed as he tossed the diary aside.

"Who?" Darwin asked them.

Gumball did an impression of Hector's mother, unknowing that she was right behind him.

"I think they mean me." the woman replied.

Gumball screamed. "I knew she'd creep up behind me!"

"How do you do that?" Silver asked her.

"I have a more important question," the witchy woman glared firmly. "What are you doing in my son's bedroom?!"

"What are you doing taking the fun out of his life?" Gumball retorted.

"I think you're being a little presumptuous telling me how to raise my son." Hector's mother replied darkly.

"Look, he needs to experience fun because if you don't let him experience it, then he'll never experience any emotions and possibly become something he doesn't want to be become." Silver said.

"Just get out." Hector's mom demanded.

They then went out the cave as Silver knew he had to be right.

"Bet you she's a witch." Gumball said to the others.

"I think you've been insulting enough for today." Darwin replied.

"I agree with Darwin." Silver said.

A while later...

"Gumball, I think you should mind your own business and stop worrying about Hector." Denny said to her best friend.

"Yeah, he seems just fine with his life, even if it is boring." Silver said.

"Yeah, I don't think it's any of our business." Darwin agreed.

"NONE OF OUR BUSINESS!?" Gumball shrieked. "She's the reason we've got no friends on Elmore Plus! Nope, that's it. I'm going to speak to him."

"How is Hector's mom the reason you guys don't have friends on Elmore Plus?" Silver said. "I think you're just overreacting."

"He tends to do that..." Denny agreed even if she didn't know Gumball as long as Darwin did, but she had known him longer than Silver did.

"Hector!" Gumball stormed back over to the giant.

"Gumball, please, just leave him alone." Silver said.

"I've been thinking," Gumball said to the giant. "It's not your fault you're boring... Uh, you've got a bit of turkey sandwich just there..."

Hector touched his face and a turkey then fell right on the ground which made the others jump back in surprise.

"Look, it's your mom's fault you're boring." Gumball then said to Hector.

"Gumball, please, I beg of you, stop trying to help him." Silver whispered.

Darwin went to help Gumball.

"This can't end well." Denny said to Silver.

"You can say that again." Silver sighed.

"I'm gonna go home and hide under my bed!" Denny said before running off like a coward.

"I better make sure Hector doesn't take what Gumball is saying the wrong way." Silver said.

Denny shivered slightly.

"You gonna come?" Silver asked.

"Uh, I dunno..." Denny rubbed her arm. "I have a bad feeling, my tail is tingling."

"Don't worry, besides, even if something does happen, I'll be able to stop it." Silver said.

"Oh, boy..." Denny mumbled and crossed her arms. "Never a dull moment in this town."

The gerbil and wolf then went after the cat and goldfish as Hector sounded like he was yelling and arguing with his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gumball, what did you do?" Silver glared.

"Improved his life?" Gumball shrugged nervously.

"You haven't improved his life, you've just made him angry!" Silver told him.

"What have you done to my son?" Hector's mother glared at Gumball.

"Apparently improve his life." Denny deadpanned.

"What's the one thing you know about giants?" Hector's mother rhetorically asked.

"That they're big." Gumball answered.

"Yes, and so are their emotions!" Hector's mother exclaimed. "I wasn't trying to make his life boring, I was making his life calm! You have to keep giants calm!" 

"Why?" Denny asked.

"Because if you don't, then that happens!" Hector's mother pointed to her son causing the town in a panic.

"Yikes." Silver winced.

"Guys, what do we do?" Darwin panicked. "We have to stop him!"

"I got it!" Gumball ran inside and found a broom that gave him an idea. "We'll just fly after him using one of your witch brooms!" he then attempted to fly it, but failed.

"That's a normal broomstick, I'm a cleaning lady." Hector's mother deadpanned.

"You are?" Silver asked.

"Yes, but I'm also a witch..." Hector's mother took out her hair clip which made her white hair flow in the wind. "The witchy broomsticks are over there."

"I knew it." Gumball whispered once it was revealed that Hector's mother was indeed a witch.

"Alright, then let's get going." Silver said.

Gumball, Darwin, Denny, Silver, and the giant's mother then flew after Hector.

"I'm not boring!" Hector yelled as he rampaged through Elmore. "I'm not boring!"

"There's gotta be a way to stop him!" Silver called out.

"There is," Hector's mother replied as she took out a music box. "We need to be close to his head so he can hear the music box and fall asleep!"

"Mrs. Jötunheim?" Gumball spoke up, nervous of the height they were all on because of what he had done. "For the record, before we go on, I'd like to apologize."

"After all, this is all his fault!" Silver added.

"Nah, don't sweat it, kids, now I'll try to calm him down, you take the music box. Here!" Mrs. Jötunheim replied before throwing the music box to the cat.

Gumball had the music box at first, but it fell out of his hands.

"Ah, just go get it!" Mrs. Jötunheim called. "We'll lead him somewhere safer!"

"Take us down, Gumball!" Denny commanded.

"Okay, how do you work this thing?" Gumball asked.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" Denny bit her lip since she was on the broomstick with Gumball. "Uh, try going down!"

Gumball managed to stop the broom, but they were stuck i nthe middle of the sky and both were zipping down and they fell off the broom while screaming.

"Gumball, if we survive, I'm gonna kill you!" Denny yelled.

"And if we don't?!" Gumball then yelled to her.

"I'll kill you in Heaven if we go there!" Denny growled, she then looked up and saw the broom. "There's the broom, quick, get on it!"

"You got it!" Gumball yelled before going towards the broom.

Denny then followed after him nervously. Luckily, the two made it back onto the broomstick before they would hit the ground. 

They made it inches above the street, but before they could touch the ground again, they suddenly zipped down the street and passed the four Senior Citizens as they sat together as always.

"I hate this crazy thing!" Gumball exclaimed.

"Oh, I should've went under my bed..." Denny shuddered as they zipped downtown together, she then seemed to lose her balance and fell again.

"DENNY!" Gumball cried out.

Denny yelped as she fell down, then ended up in a familiar goldfish's fins to safety. "Darwin, you saved me..." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I guess I was just lucky." Darwin smiled.

Denny smiled back to him.

"Gumball, do you have the music box?!" Darwin called out.

"Got it!" Gumball called back.

"Great!" Silver called out.

Gumball then tried to fly to the giant's ear as he stormed through Elmore.

"Follow me, sweetie!" Mrs. Jötunheim called to her son as she flew him to a safe spot before he would cause anymore damage.

"I hope that won't make it more difficult for Gumball." Silver said.

"I hope so too, I feel a little sick..." Denny groaned after the craziness thrown at her today.

Hector's mother started to lead her son to the stadium. Gumball was starting to wind the music box as he came on Hector's shoulder.

"At least nothing even more bad has happened yet." Silver said.

"Dude!" Denny yelped. "Never say that out loud, it's like you're asking for something bad to happen!"

"What could happen?!" Silver called back.

Gumball then lost his grip on the music box and dropped it.

"Oh, something like that." Denny deadpanned.

"Oh, come on!" Silver groaned.

Hector's mom then called out to the kids in the sky.

"What?!" Gumball asked.

"Whistle the tune in his ear!" Mrs. Jötunheim called louder.

"Okay!" Gumball caleld back, then whistled the tune into Hector's ear, luckily memorizing it.

"How is it that he's able to memorize that?" Silver asked.

"Gumball's full of surprises..." Denny sighed.

Hector started to slow down as he approached the stadium and looked very tired now. Gumball then finished whistling, which made the giant collapse onto the stadium.

"Whew." Silver sighed.

"Hector, uh... I'm sorry for calling you boring." Gumball came up to the giant.

"I'm not sure all this excitement suits me, or anyone else," Hector frowned before falling asleep. "I think I'll just go back to being boring."

"I think that would be wise." Silver said.

"You're not boring, dude, you're nuts. "Gumball chuckled.

Hector then fell asleep and started snoring.

"Thanks for the help, ma'am." Denny said to Hector's mother.

"No problem, I'll take care of him from here." Mrs. Jötunheim replied.

"You want some help carrying him?" Silver asked Mrs. Jötunheim.

"I would really appreciate it, young man." Mrs. Jötunheim nodded.

Silver took a deep breath before lifting up Hector without struggling. Mrs. Jötunheim then followed after the wolf boy and her giant son. Denny, Gumball, and Darwin then decided to head home. 

"I hope you guys learned your lesson." Denny said to the boys.

"I sure did." Darwin said.

"Good," Denny said before her emergency phone then went off and she opened it to see she had a message on social media. "Oh, I got a friend request from Hector."

"Uh-oh...." Gumball and Darwin said.

"What's wrong?" Denny asked them.

"If you say yes, he'll get excited and trash the town," Darwin told her. "If you say no, he'll get sad and trash the town."

"Don't worry, I know exactly what to do." Gumball replied, then took out a hammer and smashed Denny's cell phone.

"HEY!" Denny yelped.

"There, now we don't have to worry." Gumball smiled.

Darwin smiled as well. Denny groaned as she now had a broken phone.


	3. Chapter 3

About a week later, Gumball and Darwin told Denny and Silver to not come over because Gumball had plans for Penny to come over for a study date and he wanted everything to be perfect. And where the two were all right with that. They decided to spend some time with their families. Silver was of course going to wrestle with his brother and Denny was going to have a special day with her father.

"Give up, little bro, you know the result will be the same." Nathan smirked with a grunt while they were wrestling.

"Is that right?" Silver laughed. "I just took a giant back to his cave."

Eric and Elizabeth looked curiously to what their younger son just talked about.

"Wait, you mean that giant friend of yours from school?" Nathan asked before he scoffed. "Did you use one hand to carry him back?"

"Uh, no, I used both." Silver said sheepishly.

"Knew it." Nathan smirked.

Silver shrugged innocently. But then he felt himself get lifted up and slammed on the ground before getting pinned by his older brother.

"Uncle?" Nathan asked.

Silver sighed in defeat. "Uncle..."

Nathan chuckled and got up from him.

"Dang..." Silver pouted. "Oh, well, at least I can lift Hector."

"So can I and many other things that you can't lift yet," Nathan said before feeling his younger brother's muscles/strength before shaking his head. "You'll need to do some excessive training, little bro, your muscles are getting weak."

Silver sighed. "Fine...."

Nathan was going to train his little brother and hold off on their exercises together until they would reach an understanding together.

A while later at school, Tobias was shown in medieval clothing.

"You look stupid." Denny said to the colorful boy.

"Yeah, you're taking this medieval assignment way too seriously," Idaho agreed. "Are they your mama's stilettos?" he then asked.

"This, you rustic troglodytes, will allow me to attract fair Penny to be my study partner." Tobias replied smugly.

"Oh, brother." Denny rolled her eyes.

The antlered peanut girl then walked by.

"Good morrow, fair maiden!" Tobias greeted.

"Nice tights." Penny sarcastically replied.

"Why, thank you!" Tobias smiled.

"You do realize she was being sarcastic, right?" Denny asked.

"Don't be jealous, you'll have your own knight someday." Tobias replied.

Denny sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm starting to miss being home-schooled." 

"I wonder where Silver is." Darwin said.

"I think he said something about exercising..." Denny said. "Hey, Darwin."

"Hey, Denny." Darwin smiled to her, rubbing himself nervously.

Denny glanced at him. "You okay there, buddy?"

"Um, Denny, do you have a boyfriend?" Darwin asked.

"Not really, why?" Denny replied. 

"Oh, um, no reason." Darwin said nervously.

Denny glanced at him. "Uh, okay...?"

Penny then went to talk with Gumball about last night. 

"What do you think happened?" Darwin asked.

"Do I wanna know what happened?" Denny asked.

"Uh, it was kind of a disaster." Darwin chuckled nervously. "I guess you should be lucky you weren't there. Gumball kept calling Penny's house until 4:00 in the morning." 

Denny sighed. "Can I tell you a secret, just don't let Penny know I told you..."

Darwin looked to her.

'Penny really likes Gumball back..." Denny said. "She's just too shy to admit it herself, she's waiting for the right time and moment and I hope it'll be soon, but yeah." 

"Aw! That's so cute!" Darwin smiled.

"Don't tell Gumball though, this has to be a secret, okay Darwin?" Denny put her hands in Darwin's fins. "Got it, Darwin? A secret!" 

"Y-Yeah, I got it." Darwin nodded while blushing.

"Good, thank you." Denny sounded relieved.

Darwin smiled bashfully to her while shuffling his feet. Denny wondered why he was doing that, but decided to not ask. Silver came out of the school and looked to Denny.

"There you are, where have you been all day?" Denny asked.

"The gym, I lost to my brother in arm-wrestling." Silver said.

"Well that excuses it..." Denny narrowed her eyes. 

They then saw Nathan come out.

"You were saying?" Darwin asked.

"Hi, Silver's brother." Denny waved. 

"Hey, Denny," Nathan waved before looking over to his brother. "Remember, Silver, tomorrow we'll work on your boxing."

"Yes, Nathan." Silver nodded to his brother. 

Nathan then went straight home.

"So, what's new?" Silver asked.

"I think Gumball and Tobias are gonna fight over Penny now." Denny said. 

"That's ridiculous." Silver said.

"You're telling me." Denny deadpanned.

"It's obvious that Gumball and Penny like each other." Silver said.

"Mm-hmm..." Denny smirked.

"Well, uh, I better see if Gumball needs help..." Darwin backed up nervously. "S-See ya guys later!" he then zipped off.

Silver seemed to smirk playfully at that.

"Boys..." Denny sighed, then stood up and took her book once she saw her dad's car. 

Silver decided to take the long way home.

"Need a lift, kiddo?" Arthur asked Silver before he drove himself and his daughter home. 

"No, thank you, sir, I can jog the way back home." Silver smiled.

"Okay, stay safe." Arthur smiled back, then drove off with Denny. 

Silver waved goodbye to them before continuing his jog to his house. Penny's dad seemed to be jogging as well and Gumball came to his side to talk to him. 

"Oh, that can't end well." Silver groaned.

Gumball tried to take out a towel to wipe Mr. Fitzgerald's sweaty forehead. 

"Why must he keep doing this?" Silver whispered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

After a while, Silver finally made it home.

Elizabeth greeted him at the door. "Hello, honey, I heard about what you've been doing and I made your favorite for dinner tonight." 

"Awesome!" Silver smiled.

"Come on, let's get you inside, you've had a busy day." Elizabeth smiled back. 

"I sure have." Silver said.

"Come on in then." Elizabeth walked back into the kitchen. 

Silver followed his mother inside to his favorite food. Elizabeth smiled to her son.

"So, Denny, what's new in school?" Arthur asked as he cooked dinner for his daughter.

"Well, there's a medieval assignment," Denny said. "Tobias and Gumball are fighting over Penny Fitzgerald, and, um, Darwin asked me if I had a boyfriend."

"Oh, did he?" Arthur smirked playfully.

"Yeah..." Denny stared out the window. "Darwin's weird," She then overheard her father chuckling. "Dad, something funny?"

"Oh, I think he likes you, honey." Arthur said.

"Likes me?" Denny glanced.

"Yeah, as in likes you likes you." Arthur smiled.

"Oh..." Denny pressed her lips together. "Well..."

"Looks like you got yourself a boyfriend." Arthur smirked.

"I guess..." Denny sighed and stared out the window. "This town's really crazy, Daddy."

"Mm-hmm." Arthur chuckled.

After dinner, Silver was now doing push-ups while weights heavier than anything he had ever used before were being placed on his back.

"I'm going out for the night, you guys enjoy yourselves." Elizabeth said as she decided to get herself pampered for the evening.

"Okay, Mom!" Silver grunted.

Elizabeth smiled and went away for her own evening of fun, passing the Bonchaz house.

"Evening, Mrs. Orion." Denny smiled to the wolf woman.

"Evening, Denny." Elizabeth smiled back.

"Whatcha up to?" Denny asked.

"Oh, I'm going to have a girl's night while the guys at home have their own fun," Elizabeth smiled. "You should do the same with your own mother."

"Oh... I would, but... She left..." Denny replied.

"How long ago did she leave?" Elizabeth asked.

"...Eight years ago?" Denny replied.

"Oh, dear..." Elizabeth frowned.

"Yeah..." Denny smiled sadly as she stared at the ground.

Elizabeth hummed, then smiled. "Would you like to come with me?"

"You sure, Mrs. Orion?" Denny looked up to her.

"Of course." Elizabeth smiled.

Denny put a finger up, then went into her house.

Elizabeth waited a few moments and then the gerbil girl came back out to see the wolf woman.

"Just as long as I'm back by 9:00." Denny smiled to the woman.

"I promise." Elizabeth said.

Denny smiled to her. Elizabeth and Denny then walked together to have some quality female time together. Arthur smiled as he approved of this since his wife was no longer in his or his youngest daughter's lives.

"So, buddy, how's school going?" Eric asked Silver after wrestling.

"It's been going great, except a certain annoying rainbow-colored-skinned boy in our school is starting to act like he's from the Middle Ages." Silver said.

"Oh, who's he?" Eric asked.

"Tobias..." Silver rolled his eyes. "He's trying to win the heart of Penny."

"Oh, um, do you like this Penny girl?" Eric then asked.

"No, I don't want her to be a couple with him, especially since Gumball has feelings for her." Silver said.

"Well, that's nice of you to look out for your friend," Eric smiled to him. "Maybe you could help Gumball try to show Penny that they are meant to be together?"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Silver asked.

Eric shrugged. "Well, try not to worry about it, son, how's your school project going by the way?"

"Great, it's a wonderful book," Silver held out the book. "It's like going back in time to the time of the Dark Ages with the knights."

"That's great." Eric smiled.

"Yeah." Silver smiled back.

The following week at school seemed long and kind of annoying. Tobais kept trying to win Penny's heart, much to her annoyance and Gumball tried the same, but it seemed to irritate her father and she finally had a solution and would go over it with Gumball when she would see him again. While that was going on, Silver was walking from the gym in some pain from his older brother's training.

"Oh, great, it's you," Jamie glared over to the wolf boy.

"Hey, you may have put up a good fight, but you're not gonna drive me out of this school again, Jamie." Silver glared back at the evil bully at school, even more than Tina Rex.

"You're lucky the coach is over there, otherwise you'd be dust right now." Jamie snarled.

"Yeah, whatever." Silver glared as his muscles started to throb from the training.

Jamie stuck her tongue out as she did pull-ups.

"Leave my little brother alone." Nathan glared.

Silver and Jamie turned to see an older wolf boy.

"Or else what?" Jamie snorted.

"Or else I'll show your parents some footage of you being a bully." Nathan glared.

"Is that right?" Jamie growled.

The coach walked over, coming between the two. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, Coach." Jamie replied, trying to sound innocent.

"Not exactly," Nathan said. "Coach, I would like to show you and you husband something and it involves your daughter."

"What's that?" the coach asked.

"You wouldn't dare!" Jamie glared at Nathan.

"Your daughter has been nothing but a bully and yes, she's been a bully even before you became the new coach." Nathan said.

"That's not true!" Jamie defended. "Besides, he shouldn't even be here, he's too old to be in junior high school!"

"This is our school's new training instructor." The coach told her daughter.

"What?!" Jamie asked. "You never told me that!"

"Well, I did, but I guess you just didn't listen!" the coach scolded her daughter. "Now, what's this about school footage?"

Jamie narrowed her eyes at Nathan. "Leave my school now..." she said quietly with a glower.

"Meet me at your house after school and I'll show you and your husband the footage." Nathan said.

Jamie growled at that.

"Very well then." the coach agreed.

Nathan and Silver smirked darkly to Jamie. Jamie began to get nervous as she knew that her life was going to be ruined once her parents saw the footage. This was good so far for Silver, and soon, the others in Elmore Junior High School.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, Denny, what am I going to do?" Penny sighed as she sat at lunch with her best friend. "Dad won't let me anywhere near the Watterson house now..."

"Have you tried asking your mother?" Denny suggested.

"Not really..." Penny rubbed her arm.

The two girls then left the cafeteria and came out onto the playground. Penny used her cell phone and called her mother to ask her if she could see Gumball after school. Denny decided to let nature take its course and she decided to meet the other classmates of hers. And where Penny's mother was alright with her seeing Gumball.

This made the antlered peanut girl happy and she hung up and went to see the gerbil girl. "Mom said yes!"

"Oh, good!" Denny smiled back to her best friend.

"And it's all thanks to you that I called her." Penny smiled.

Denny hugged Penny.

"I'm going to his house after school." Penny decided.

"Now, if we could just find a girl for Silver." Denny giggled.

"Yeah, but who?" Penny asked.

"We'll worry about that later," Denny smiled. "Have a good date with Gumball."

"It's not a date..." Penny smiled bashfully.

Denny smirked as she played with her tail. "Uh-huh." 

Penny sighed to her. Denny giggled back.

Silver came to see Denny. 

"There you are," Denny said to the wolf boy.

"Hey there, Denny, guess which bully is going to be getting in trouble with her parents?" Silver smirked.

"You busted Jamie?" Denny asked in surprise.

"No, but Nathan is about to, the moment he shows Jamie's parents footage of everything she's done in school." Silver smiled.

"Whoa..." Penny even sounded surprised. "Are you sure you can risk that?"

"Sure he can!" Denny replied. "He's a super-powered wolf! He's as strong as a Sharkbearigator!"

"Yeah and where they are super strong." Silver smiled before showing them a video of a Sharkbearigator.

"Whoa, those are real?" Denny asked. "I thought Gumball and Darwin made that up!"

"They did, but someone actually made a Sharkbearigator." Silver said.

"Huh..." Denny folded her arms. "What's next, a shark-headed Rubik's Cube that eats hair?"

"Now, now, let's not get crazy." Penny said.

"Don't worry, no one's created something like that." Silver said.

"At least not yet..." Denny smirked.

Silver and Penny did a double take at her. Denny looked around, then sheepishly shrugged.

After school, Mrs. Fitzgerald picked Penny up to take her to the Watterson house to surprise Gumball while Denny decided to go with Silver and Nathan to expose Jamie for the bully she was. Denny, not wanting to miss this, decided to come along. Nathan took them to Jamie's house as he knew the way since he was now friends with the coach of Elmore Junior High.

"Feels weird going to a bully's house..." Denny said as she was walking with Silver.

"So, how's Penny handling Gumball and Tobias?" Silver asked.

"Ugh..." Denny rolled her eyes. "Penny clearly loves Gumball."

"I know and I know that Gumball clearly loves Penny as well." Silver replied.

"Oh, yeah, totes." Denny giggled.

Once they reached Jamie's house, they saw Jamie's parents and Jamie waiting for them.

"Ready for this?" Nathan asked.

"Sounds good to me." Denny agreed.

"Yes, we're ready." Jamie's father said.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought my brother and his friend." Nathan gestured to Silver and Denny.

"Not at all." Jamie's father said.

Jamie scowled as she knew what this would mean. They soon went into the house and where Nathan then played the video tape, showing the footage of what Jamie's been doing in school. Jamie's parents watched while Jamie looked very angry with the wolves for exposing her like this.

After watching the entire footage, Jamie's parents were both shocked and angry at their daughter for her behavior. Jamie sunk in her seat.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, sir and ma'am." Nathan replied maturely to Jamie's parents.

"We're just sorry that our daughter's been such a bully." Jamie's Father said.

"Well, young lady, what do you have to say for yourself?" Coach asked her daughter.

"I blame television...?" Jamie shrugged innocently.

"How can you possibly blame television for what you've been doing to every student/classmate in school?" Silver asked.

"Meh..." Jamie shrugged.

"I'll have a word with Principal Brown about this as soon as possible." the coach decided.

"That would be wise." Nathan said.

"Thank you, Nathan, you really opened my eyes." the coach replied. "I knew Jamie was hurting others, but I didn't know it was this severe."

"Now you see why Silver had to fight her and Tina when they challenged him." Denny said.

"Tina Rex's actions are just as severe as Jamie's?" Jamie's father asked.

"Oh, a lot worse," Denny replied. "Tina's a dinosaur, she usually eats people... Even her friend, Anton."

"Hey, that kid has it comin'!" Jamie huffed. "He's a wussy!"

"JAMIE!" Jamie's parents scolded.

"Pfft..." Jamie crossed her arms. "Thanks a lot, Wolf Boys and Rat Girl."

"She's isn't a rat." Silver growled.

"I'm a gerbil." Denny added in, growling as well.

"Whatever..." Jamie scoffed.

"Maybe we should leave." Nathan said.

"Please do, see you in school later." the coach nodded firmly.

Silver and Nathan were now happy because now maybe Jamie wouldn't terrorize everyone in school anymore. Denny was the same as she went home. There was another problem about to crack in the mysterious and amazing world of Elmore, such as jealousy.


	6. Chapter 6

One day during lunch, Gumball brought Silver, Denny, and Darwin outside with him to watch the cheerleaders in Elmore Stadium. It is a sunny day, at least, that's what Gumball thinks. Luckily, Silver brought plenty of umbrellas for them since it was actually raining.

"Right next to my heart, baby." Gumball said as he took a kiss from Penny, or at least, he thought so.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Darwin asked as he ate his sandwich. 

"What's the problem?" Gumball looked back. "Can't a guy celebrate when his cheerleader girlfriend lands an amazing flip on a beautiful sunny day?"

"Okay, Gumball, it's time for a reality check," Denny sighed. "First of all, it's not sunny, it's raining and Silver brought umbrellas and secondly, that cheer went wrong and Penny wiped out and you cheered it."

"Oh, Penny, are you okay?" the cactus girl and paper bear girl asked the antlered peanut girl in worry.

"I face-planted so hard, I got grass in my tonsils." Penny groaned.

"Well, someone found it entertaining!" the flower boy glared in the stadium's direction.

"And finally, you just smeared some ketchup on your shirt." Silver said.

"What the?!" Gumball panicked. "What's going on?"

"What's going on, is you've dragged us here to eat my lunch in the rain while Silver could skip his exercise for the day, so you can gawk at Penny like you do every day, even though you guys aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend!" Darwin scolded his feline brother.

"Yeah, and where she doesn't even know that you have feelings for her." Silver added towards Gumball.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that..." Denny mumbled quietly to herself.

"Oh yeah, well, you look like a s-swollen...traffic...cone and an overgrown sewer rat and a wolverine hair ball!" Gumball glared at his so-called friends.

"Sorry, dude, I didn't mean to offend you, I'm not saying it won't happen," Darwin said before he saw Penny with the flower boy. "But right now, you've got some competition."

"What? Those two aren't dating." Silver said, referring to Penny and Leslie.

"Yeah, they're just friends." Gumball said before looking at the two again, he then suddenly turned green and sounded rather evil and nasty while arguing with his true blue self. 

The others glanced at Gumball as he seemed to be possessed by his jealousy.

"Oh, no..." Silver sighed.

Gumball started to run for Penny and Leslie.

"Wow..." Darwin was surprised and not in a good way.

Later at lunch...

"Denny, do you know anyone in school who does special performances?" Silver asked. 

"Carrie usually covers that." Denny replied.

"You mean Carrie the ghost?" Silver asked.

"Yeah." Denny nodded.

Leslie was trying to talk Penny into becoming a carnivore, but she didn't really seem interested. Gumball's jealousy was getting uncontrollable and he even started to try to get Leslie into trouble to keep him away from Penny.

"Wow..." Silver said.

"I know, I've never seen him like this." Darwin nodded to him.

"This is not good..." the ghost girl of school floated by as she saw Gumball's behavior.

"Hopefully, he doesn't take this too far." Silver said.

"This is a severe case." Carrie said to him. "Let me know how much worse it gets, I shall return." she then said before zapping herself out of the cafeteria which summoned thunder.

"What the--?" Silver said, confused.

"I knew something wrong was going on..." Denny put her hands on her hips.

"Let's just keep an eye on Gumball." Silver said.

Denny nodded in agreement and that's what she and Silver were going to do. 

"You see, there's nothing going on," Gumball scoffed as he spied on Penny and Leslie with binoculars. "They're just eating lunch and chatting."

"What do you think they're saying?" Darwin asked.

"So how do you like my stupid pink petals and my fat yellow face?" Gumball asked in jealousy. "Oh, I'm so pleased you like it. I use it to steal GIRLS FROM PEOPLE!"

"Gumball, they are not dating." Silver said.

"Who are you talking about?" Carrie asked.

"Gumball's jealous of Leslie." Denny told the ghost.

"Leslie?" Carrie replied. "Why?"

"Because he's trying to steal MY GIRL!" Gumball barged into the cafeteria.

"Oh, brother." Silver sighed.

Gumball started slapping Leslie, he seemed sorry about his behavior, but his jealousy told another story.

"This is getting ridiculous." Silver said.

"This jealousy doesn't seem normal." Denny rubbed her arm nervously.

"It must be a spirit." Silver said.

"We have to take Gumball to Carrie as soon as possible," Denny said. "This isn't normal."

"I agree." Silver said.

Gumball went so far to even try to frame Leslie for stealing the missing school trophy to Principal Brown. Gumball even glued Leslie's pot to a park bench and let the flower boy get attacked by many slugs, snails, and worms. Penny and Gumball talked about him and Leslie 'getting along', but Leslie eventually came back to call Gumball insane. That was the final straw for Denny and Silver, they found the ghost girl instantly.

"I think I know what to do," Carrie said before flipping her hair. "Come to my house after school."

"You got it." Silver said.


	7. Chapter 7

It seemed to be dark as night as they came to the ghost girl's house, there was even the sound of an owl hooting.

"Don't break the circle of pepper," Carrie told the others as she was lighting candles on the floor. "It's our only protection."

"From what?" Penny asked.

"Jealousy," Carrie replied. "It's taken possession of his body. And it must be EXPELLED!"

Silver nodded firmly. Gumball tried to pounce on everyone, but a green shield emerged from the candles and pushed him back like a force field.

"Gumball, if you're there, give us a sign." Carrie said as she held up a mirror.

Gumball fogged up the mirror and wrote with his finger.

"'Writing... In this way... Is... Difficlut'..." Darwin read. "Yeah, that's Gumball alright."

"Good, it's not too late," Carrie replied. "Now, we must present the root of his jealousy."

"Yep." Silver said.

"Leslie," Carrie called to the flower boy. "Please step forward."

"I... Feel like I'm close enough already," Leslie was nervous. "How about you guys take a step back?"

"STUPID PINK PETALS, FAT YELLOW FACE!" Gumball jumped at him. 

"Why is he so mean?!" Gumball whimpered.

"He's jealous of you." Silver said.

"Come on, man, Leslie's face isn't that fat." Darwin said to Gumball.

"It's just disproportionate compared to his really weedy body." Penny added.

"Get off!" Denny tried to pull Gumball off of Leslie.

"Leslie and Penny are cousins!" Silver told Gumball.

"WHAT?!" Gumball roared before the jealousy went on a rampage and started to possess everybody else. 

'Gumball, stop it!" Denny struggled as she grabbed onto the cat's tail.

"That's right, Gumball, Leslie and Penny are cousins." Silver said.

The jealousy seemed to fade away.

"Leslie's your cousin?" Gumball asked Penny.

"Well, duh, everybody knows that." Penny replied. 

"Well, duh, I didn't." Gumball defended.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Gumball." Leslie smirked.

"Too true." Silver also smirked.

"Oh..." Gumball felt stupid now as everything was going back to normal. "I wish someone said that earlier."

"Yeah, so do I." Leslie agreed.

"Man, Carrie, if this is a normal day for us, I wonder what Halloween will be like," Denny smiled in excitement. "Halloween's my favorite holiday and I can't wait to celebrate my first one in Elmore!"

"How about I treat you guys on Halloween?" Carrie offered. "I know the perfect place."

"We'll be there." Silver said.

"Great, see you there." Carrie smiled.

"Well, I think that was a good lesson for you," Penny said to the blue cat. "Jealousy is a pretty ugly thing, Gumball!"

"Yep, I get it!" Gumball stood up straight then.

"That's okay." Silver playfully punched him in the arm.

"Yeah, you made it, man!" Carrie added in, putting her arm around Gumball in a friendly way.

"Get your hands off of him, you undead, ectoplasmic, transparent, paranormal, spooky, floating, fringe-flicking freak!" Penny yelled as the jealousy then possessed her.

"Not again." Silver sighed.

"Wow..." the others said.

Luckily, the jealousy spell didn't last long and it was now time to move on.


	8. Chapter 8

One day in class, the school guidance counselor came to visit Miss Simian's class.

"This pie chart is an illustration of the composition of happiness," Mr. Small told the class. "This portion here represents the ratio of love needed in one's life. This portion here is the--"

Gumball was chewing on a pen which drowned out Mr. Small for him. Even Silver started to get bored.

"My brain is amazing," Gumball said to his closest friends. "When I find something boring it actually prevents me from hearing it."

"Hm, I don't think it's your brain, I think it's his," Darwin pointed out as Mr. Small started to bore himself to sleep. "He should seriously give up on this herbal tea."

"I agree." Silver said.

"And this portion here represents the--" Mr. Small woke up instantly and then the bell rang. "Class Dismissed." he then fell asleep again.

"Thank goodness." Denny sounded relieved.

"Thanks for the pen, dude!" Banana Joe walked up to Darwin's desk and gave him a slightly chewed up pen.

"No problem." Darwin smiled back.

"Why is Darwin's pen chewed up?" Silver asked.

"Hmm..." Gumball examined it and glared to the banana. "Hey!"

"What?" Banana Joe turned around.

Gumball moved his hand to Joe to the pen, he kept doing this until Joe was swinging his arms. "What the derp is that?!"

"I dunno," Banana Joe shrugged. "What're you doing?"

"Yeah, what are you doing, Gumball?" Silver asked.

"THE PEN!" Gumball yelled. "YOU CHEWED HIS PEN!"

"...No, I didn't." Banana Joe said after he stopped swinging his arms and walked out of the classroom.

"If he didn't chew his pen, then who did?" Silver asked.

"I don't wanna find out..." Denny replied. 

"You're supposed to chew things you eat, not people's stuff!" Gumball said.

"What about gum?" Darwin asked.

"What?" Gumball looked at him.

"You don't eat gum, but you chew that," Darwin explained. "It's even in the name, 'chewing gum'."

"Yeah, sure, but that's specifically made for chewing," Gumball defended. "It wasn't a chewing pen, you write with a pen!"

"It's just a pen." Silver said.

"You just don't chew other people's pens!" Gumball yelled at him. "It's the principle! This is what society is built upon, respect!"

Denny and Silver sighed as this was going to be a long day.

"Oh, brother." Silver sighed.

The two then went to the library as Gumball went to the cafeteria to have a word with Banana Joe.

"This is going to end badly." Silver whispered.

"Seems to usually does..." Denny folded her arms over her open book.

"Yep, seems that way." Silver whispered.

Denny sighed. "I should've let my dad still home-school me."

Gumball came over. "Well, I got Banana Joe back, I let him borrow some glue." he then smirked devilishly.

"Gumball, what did you do?" Silver whispered.

"Oh, you'll find out." Gumball smiled slyly as he stepped over to a computer to go on Elmore Stream.

Denny and Silver sighed, not liking the sound or idea of this.

'I can just already tell this isn't going to end in a good way.' Silver thought to himself.

Denny had the same exact sentiments. Banana Joe had so much trouble with the glue that he had to go to the nurse's office. Unfortunately, he had accidentally ripped Darwin's homework in two.

Later...

"I can understand the glue, but the glitter?" Gumball said as he was with Darwin, Silver, and Denny. "That's like putting lipstick on a skeleton, it doesn't make it any nicer. You were right guys, we should've let that pen stuff slide."

"Uh, Gumball, I don't think Darwin is going to let it slide this time." Silver said once he saw what happened to Darwin's homework.

Darwin growled and tried to break into Banana Joe's locker with a book.

"Dude! Please chill out! Here, have some love." Gumball tried to soothe, then petted the goldfish gently.

"This, this is for my homework!" Darwin took out a book from the banana's locker and started to chew on it, then took out a football. "And this is for the glitter!" he yelled, then put the football in his mouth and tried to pop it with his teeth, but failed.

"Darwin, calm down!" Silver told him.

"Just pop it already!" Gumball cried out in anticipation of the pop sound.

The football then popped which made both Gumball and Denny jump.

"He destroyed your desk too, so chew on this!" Darwin glared as he then took out a jockstrap and shoved it in Gumball's face.

"Okay, now that is just disturbing." Silver said.

Denny turned away and threw up in her mouth. Gumball only pretended to chew on the jockstrap, feeling the most unfortunate as always.

"Oh, look! A pen! And it's not chewed!" Darwin found a fountain pen and then chewed noisily on it. "What else can we do to it?"

'Attention please, can Denise Bonchaz, Silver Orion, Gumball and Darwin Watterson please come to Mr. Small's office thank you very much.' the intercom announced.

"Oh, great." Silver sighed.

The four came into the office to see Mr. Small and Banana Joe. Both chuckled for a while until all presences were accounted for.

Mr. Small then cleared his throat and spoke to the other students in his office. "Any conflict can be resolved with these three tools," he started. "The mirror reminds us that an enemy is just ourselves, but seen from another angle, the water reminds us that we all have something in common, and the hourglass is the time we need to reach an understanding."

Banana Joe screamed as Darwin flipped an hourglass, filling it, then splashed water on Mr. Small and smashed a mirror right in front of him.

"Darwin, have you lost it?!" Silver exclaimed.

" Come on, you googly-eyed punk!" Darwin challenged Banana Joe.

"Darwin, stop this!" Denny held him back. "I don't like you like this!"

This caused Darwin to stop.

"Geez, Louise! The pen! Give him the new pen!" Mr. Small cried out.

"I didn't chew your pen, honestly!" Banana Joe said before taking out a new pen. "But, I bought you a new one, because I myself have a pen of great sentimental value. It's the pen that Obadiah Banana, the founder of our family, used to sign the registry when he first came to this country. It was a very expensive pen. I'm not even gonna' tell you where he had to hide it to keep it safe! I would lose my mind if anyone chewed on that pen! Anyway, please accept this new pen, and let's be friends again."

"Um, exactly what kind of pen was it, besides it being expensive of course?" Silver asked nervously.

"A fountain pen of course." Banana Joe smiled.

Gumball and Darwin whimpered to that.

"Guys, we have to get to his locker before he sees what we've done." Gumball whispered to Darwin, Denny, and Silver.

"We?!" Denny squeaked. "Silver and I didn't do anything!" she then whispered loudly to him.

"If we don't hurry up, he'll soon think that it was all of us that chewed his pen and ruined everything in his locker." Silver whispered.

"Thank you, we gotta go, bye!" Darwin said to the school counselor.

"One minute! Thank you for a beautiful resolution," Mr. Small stopped them. "Banana Joe, you can go, I just need to fill out your hall pass guys. Gum...ball... that's a funny name, isn't it? Ah, do you spell with two or three L's?"

"Two!" Gumball glared. "Two L's!"

"I'm sorry, I just put in one." Mr. Small laughed before ripping up a slip of paper. 

"You could've just put in another one at the end!" Denny face-palmed.

"Of course! Silly old hippie, I'll do another one; oh, wait, I'm all out, uh I'll have to print one." Mr. Small said before reaching under his desk.

"Fine, just hurry up." Silver said, impatiently.

"Come on!" Gumball groaned, just as impatient.

"Huh?" Mr. Small asked.

"Oh, for the love of!" Denny groaned, then went to his computer and typed up the form.

"Why, Denny, you're a computer whiz, it seems." Mr. Small observed.

"Whatever gets us out of here faster." Denny grumbled.

"Please, just get your printer connected to your computer." Silver groaned.

"Yeah, sure, here it is, Old Reliable," Mr. Small said as he took out a dusty old typewriter. "I don't know how it works."

"JUST LET US GO!" Denny yelled. "PLEASE!"

"You seem a little stressed up guys, you wanna try my herbal infusion?" Mr. Small offered some herbal tea before drinking some himself. "It's very good for the nervaallll...." he then trailed off as he looked rather slow and sluggish now.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Denny told the guys.

"Way ahead of ya." Silver said before grabbing her, Gumball, and Darwin and rushed all four of them right through the door and started to go down the hall to Banana Joe's locker.

"I think I lost about five brain cells..." Denny groaned.

"Sorry about that; it was the only way to get out fast." Silver said.

Banana Joe walked to his locker to admire his pen. Gumball, Darwin, Denny, and Silver were chasing him very quickly, plowing down several classmates and school staff as they go. Despite this, Banana Joe got to his locker first and found his pen and where he was anything, but happy. Gumball, Darwin, Denny, and Silver tied to turn around and walk away while Banana Joe was 'mourning' his pen, but he caught them before they got far.

"Hey! Turn around, you cowards!" Banana Joe demanded.

"No, thank you!" Gumball laughed nervously.

"Turn around and face the can of butt-whoopin that I'm gonna open on you!." Banana Joe demanded.

"But you're a banana?" Silver said, confused.

"Wouldn't it be better to stay like we are for that?" Darwin asked.

"TURN AROUND!" Banana Joe screamed.

"Okay..." Gumball took a deep breath.

The four then turned around to the banana boy.

"I hope he doesn't overdo it." Silver said, referring to Banana Joe running over to them so he could punch them.

Denny was a little worried and scared. Banana Joe yelled as he charged towards Gumball, Darwin, Silver, and Denny, rushed under them and hit a water fountain, face first. He groaned as he slowly becomes unconscious and a bruise covers his face.

"Augh, that's just great!" Gumball groaned at the fallen banana. "Now people are gonna come around the corner, see him like that and think we're massive bullies!"

"None of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gotten overly dramatic over Darwin's pen being chewed on!" Silver glared at Gumball.

'But he chewed on the pen." Gumball replied.

"It doesn't matter!" Denny yelled at him. "What do you suggest we do now?!"

Gumball then started to punch himself in the face.

"What are you doing?" Denny asked.

"We need to make it look like he won the fight." Gumball replied as he continued to injure himself. 

"And then we'll be even, and we can be friends again, and no one will ever know what horrible people we are!" Darwin beamed at that idea.

"Uh, guys, I think you forgot that Silver is super-strong and there is no way anyone would believe Banana Joe is that strong." Denny said.

"Come on, Denny, it's the only way, please!" Darwin took her hands and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"I just don't think anyone would believe us if Silver got hurt too." Denny replied, trying to resist his look. She found Silver at the corner, acting scared. "Silver, what're you doing?" she then asked the wolf boy.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm acting scared so when Banana Joe wakes up, he'll think he even scared me." Silver answered.

"Oh, I see..." Denny replied. "Hmm... Maybe I should do the same... Banana Joe will have a bad rep if it looks like he beat me up since I'm a girl."

"Yeah." Silver nodded.

Denny then crouched down with Silver, she then sniffled and started to cry actual tears in her eyes. "Oh, please, Banana Joe, let them go, they're my best friends!" 

"Whoa, Denny, are you okay?" Silver asked, seeing her actually crying.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's part of the show, remember?" Denny replied nonchalantly.

"Wow, you're a great actress." Silver smiled.

Denny smiled back, then went back in-character to look downright miserable. Silver soon joined in.

"What happened?" Banana Joe coughed as he regained consciousness.

"You kicked our butts like a beast, that's what happened." Gumball groaned.

"And you scared the wits out of Denny, and even Silver." Darwin added.

"Awesome," Banana Joe replied. "Oh, heheh, I mean, how did it ever come to this?"

" It's our fault, Joe," Denny sniffled. "We didn't know it was your family pen."

"Well, Obadiah Banana always said that nothing was lost until you lose a friend, and I don't want that to happen to us." Banana Joe replied.

"That's really lame." Gumball said with a cry.

"H-How's about we just hug it out?" Silver suggested, fake scared.

"Group hug." Darwin agreed.

The five all then stood up and hugged each other with another happy ending.

"Ow, what was that!? Gumball felt poked, then reached into his pocket and took out a pen. "Oh, hey, Darwin, here's your pen."

"Wait, that's Darwin's pen?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, see?" Gumball showed. "it's got his initials on it," he then laughed as he realized something. "Wait, oh, man. You know what this means? It means the pen you lent Joe was my pen, not yours, and I was the one who chewed it. I always chew my pen. Isn't that funny? So all this fight for nothing, when I had the pen in my pocket the whole time. Pretty funny, huh guys? Guys?"

Denny, Silver, Darwin, and Banana Joe growled at Gumball for starting this tragic episode. Silver, Denny, Darwin, and Banana Joe all looked like they were about to attack Gumball.

"Guys...?" Gumball asked nervously. The blue cat then flinched, ready for whatever pain he had to endure. 

Silver chased after the cat.

Gumball yelled out as he ran as fast as he could.

"YOU MADE US GO ALL THROUGH THAT JUST BECAUSE OF A STUPID PEN?!" Silver growled.

"I'm sorry, dude, I'm sorry!" Gumball yelped.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, WATTERSON!"' Silver growled.

Gumball cried out as he kept running as fast as he could.


	9. Chapter 9

"He had this coming." Denny said.

"Yep." Darwin agreed.

Gumball cried out as he kept running. "MOMMY! HEEEELP!!!"

"I'll explain to Mrs. Mom why Silver is chasing Gumball." Darwin said.

"Good idea..." Denny agreed. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"You wanna do something with me?" Darwin's eyes glowed.

"Yeah, let's watch a movie or something..." Denny shrugged. "Maybe play that game you and Gumball play all the time."

"Yeah!" Darwin beamed.

Denny glanced at his excitement, then shrugged and left with the goldfish.

Silver continued to chase after Gumball before he bumped into one of the girls by accident. Gumball yelped as he kept running.

"Oof!" the girl cried out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Silver said to the girl he knocked over.

"It's okay, I should have been looking where I was going." The girl said.

"Here, let me help you up." Silver said, holding out his hand for her.

The girl held out her hand back and was gently pulled up by him.

Silver then gently dusted her clean. "I don't think we've properly met."

"No, we haven't." The girl said.

"My name is Silver Orion; what's your name?" Silver asked.

"My name's Amaryllis." the girl replied. 

"That's quite a name," Silver smiled. "Kinda fits your sparkliness."

The girl giggled to that.

"So, what classes do you have?" Silver asked.

"Oh, um, I'm in eighth grade actually," Amaryllis told him.

"Oh, are you thirteen?" Silver asked.

"No, but I was moved up a grade," Amaryllis explained. "I guess that's why we haven't seen each other... You're one of those new kids in seventh grade, huh?"

"Yeah." Silver nodded.

"Wow, well, you sure are big and strong for a seventh grader." Amaryllis smiled.

"Oh, um, thank you..." Silver smiled bashfully. 

"Um, mind if I feel your muscles?" Amaryllis asked.

"Not at all." Silver said before flexing his muscles.

Amaryllis giggled shyly as she then felt his muscles and gently cooed. "Ooh~..."

"Yeah, I work-out a lot." Silver said.

"I would really like to come over to your house sometime." Amaryllis smiled.

"I would really like that too," Silver smiled back. He then got an idea. "Hey, why don't you come over to my place today?" he then suggested.

"Oh, um, I don't know..." Amaryllis replied, that was such short notice. "Shouldn't we talk to your family first?"

"Oh, right," Silver said, nearly forgetting about his family. "I nearly forgot about my family."

Amaryllis giggled. "Your head up in the clouds, Silver?"

"You could say that." Silver laughed with her.

"Tell you what, we'll talk with our families tonight and see what happens tomorrow." Amaryllis suggested.

"Agreed." Silver nodded.

Amaryllis smiled to him and gave him a hug. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay..." Silver blushed from the hug.

And with that, the sparkly girl skipped down the hallway as she waved her ponytail in her steps.

'W-What's this feeling I'm having?' Silver thought to himself as he walked back home while feeling his heart.

Denny was being picked up by Richard as he offered to drive her home with Gumball, Darwin, and Anais and where she saw Silver walking home, but he looked a tad bit different. Denny looked out the window as she saw the wolf boy with a slight spring in his step. Richard came up to a stoplight.

Denny rolled down the window. "Silver?!"

"Oh, hi, Denny!" Silver called back. "Isn't it a wonderful day?!"

"I guess so..." Denny shrugged. 

"Dude, you look like your brain got sucked out and you're in love with everything." Darwin commented.

"Or that he finally met a girl he's fallen in love with." Anais guessed.

Silver laughed a little with a small sigh.

"OMG, you're in love, aren't you?" Denny asked then.

"Uh-huh." Silver nodded, completely in love, thinking about Amaryllis, not even minding that a car crashed into him with him not feeling a thing.

The others looked in shock. Silver hummed as he kept walking home with a spring in his step.

"Is he alright?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, he's cool." Anais replied.

"Yep." Darwin nodded.

Richard then drove after the light turned green. Silver continued to go down the path, skipping.

At dinner...

Silver's mind was elsewhere.

Silver... Silver... SILVER!" Nathan yelled.

"Huh, what?" Silver asked.

"I said, 'Do you want lemonade?'." Nathan replied as he held the pitcher.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Silver said.

Nathan then poured lemonade into his younger brother's glass.

"You've been quiet tonight, Silver, are you feeling well?" Elizabeth asked in concern.

"I'm feeling just wonderful." Silver smiled.

"Oh, I guess you had a good day at school today." Eric smiled.

"Yeah, the best..." Silver sighed. "Especially with her..."

Nathan smirked to that. "Her?"

"Aw! I think our little boy has finally fallen in love." Elizabeth smiled.

Silver blushed then.

"Love?" Eric asked.

Nathan giggled. "is this true?"

Silver gulped. "Well, I did meet this girl in school..."

"So, it is true." Elizabeth smiled.

"Um, yeah..." Silver smiled nervously. "Her name's Amaryllis."

"What a beautiful name." Elizabeth smiled.

"She's really beautiful too..." Silver smiled as well.

"Your school crush." Eric said.

"Mm-hmm~..." Silver nodded.

"I've never seen you like this, bro." Nathan smiled.

Mm-hmm." Elizabeth smirked slightly to her younger son in love.

"Is it wrong for me to be in love?" Silver blushed.

The family giggled and smiled as Silver had fallen in love.


	10. Chapter 10

Speaking of love, about a week later, there was a buzz going on for the school play. Denny and Silver were participating in it as it was Beauty and the Beast, Denny was a stage hand and Silver played the bad guy, of course never really meaning it as Gumball was the beast who would turn into a handsome prince in the end as Penny was his princess.

'Gumball better not forget his lines.' Silver thought to himself.

Denny walked over with a beret and had a clipboard. "Opening Night, I can't believe it's finally here... Oh, Silver, here's your sword." she then took out a prop sword for the wolf boy.

"Thanks." Silver said, accepting the prop sword.

"Okay, you're on in five." Denny said.

Silver nodded and blushed once he saw a sparkled girl in the eighth grade come over. "Amaryllis!"

"I just wanted to wish you luck during intermission, you're a really great actor, Silver." Amaryllis smiled to him.

"Thanks, Amaryllis, but for performers, wishing them luck we say break a leg," Silver said. "Which I never understood why."

"Oh... Sorry, break a leg then." Amaryllis then said.

"Thanks." Silver smiled.

"Okay, back to your seat, please." Denny rushed the girl. "We have four minutes, Mr. Small put me in charge!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Amaryllis said before she went back to her seat.

Silver smiled back.

"FOCUS!" Denny snapped.

"Man, you've been really edgy since you've been put in charge." Silver said.

"I'm fine!" Denny's eye twitched as she drank a cup of coffee. "Be ready in three!"

"Why are you drinking coffee?" Silver asked.

"I've been up all night for the past month trying to make sure this play becomes the best show ever!" Denny replied. "Don't test me, Orion!"

"I'm not, I'm not." Silver said.

"Good..." Denny narrowed her eyes and walked away.

"Good thing she's sleeping over at Penny's tonight, maybe then she'll get some sleep..." Silver said to himself before his cue. 

"ONE MINUTE!" Denny then called.

The curtains pulled back and the parents in the crowd cheered as Silver had to fight Gumball as the bad guy. And where of course, as the bad guy, he had a death scene as his way of losing.

"It's over, Beast," Silver glared to Gumball with his sword. "BELLE IS MINE!!!"

"Wow, he really is good at acting." Nathan whispered.

Gumball then lunged out for Silver. Silver then did not go down while Gumball tried to take him down.

"Silver!" Gumball whispered.

"Huh? Oh, sorry..." Silver replied before making himself fall down on purpose.

"That was close." Elizabeth whispered.

Eric held Elizabeth as they watched the play. Silver then pretended to stab Gumball before falling to his own death. Denny then quickly rushed over and took Silver out of the room while Gumball would do his death scene as the beast until Penny would come. And where his death scene was over dramatic and where the only ones that were moved by his acting was his father and where after a short while, Gumball finally fell to the floor, looking dead. Anais was rather bored about being here and was reading a book during the whole show to keep herself entertained.

"Is the beast gonna be alright?" Richard looked captivated by Gumball's acting. "He just wanted to be loved!"

Once Gumball was done, the spotlight shined on a stage fright struck Darwin.

Denny knew just what to do as she decided to move his mouth so he could talk while in stage fright.

"When Belle came to see The Beast, she realized that she had loved him all along and cried for her lost love." Darwin said with some help from Denny.

The light then switched to Gumball and Penny.

"I'm never gonna be a famous director at this rate..." Denny sighed to Darwin.

"Of course you are I just have to try and get over my stage fright." Darwin said.

Denny sighed and walked away.

"Poor Denny, she's been so stressed..." Darwin frowned.

Penny began to cry out of acting.

"Thanks to your tears, Belle, the curse has been lifted!" Gumball stood bravely to the girl he liked.

"They called him a beast because he looked like a beast, but her tears made him beautiful!" Richard exclaimed.

Denny groaned and face-palmed Mr. Watterson.

"Uh, yeah..." Penny blinked to him then turned to Gumball. "Yeah. Now that the fairy's curse has been lifted, we can finally seal our love with a kiss..." she then whispered to he last bit.

This caused Gumball to smile out of excitement and where only to them the surrounding changed and where they were now floating in space.

"This isn't in the script!" Denny panicked. "What does that Penny think she's doing! There are NO kisses in my--"

Silver covered her mouth so Gumball and Penny could have their moment. Penny looked like she was ready to kiss Gumball as he started to look nervous, not remembering any kiss scenes in any of the rehearsals. 

"This is not happening; there were no kisses in rehearsals." Gumball said quietly while nervously.

"I kind of improvised." Penny whispered back.

"Then how come we're not exploding?!" Gumball took a deep breath. "We're in space! And why are we always in space when we're gonna kiss? Also--"

"Come on, hurry up, everybody's looking," Penny urged him to kiss her. "Three... Two... One..."

Gumball then took a deep inhale and accidentally headbutted Penny. Silver quickly closed the curtains so they could end it from there.

In the dressing room...

Gumball was sobbing as he had unintentionally hurt the love of his life.

"Come on, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Darwin coaxed.

"Not that bad?!" Gumball cried out. "If I did that in a cage fight, I'd be disqualified! This can't be happening!"

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Silver said.

"Come on, Penny, I gotcha..." Denny walked with the antlered peanut girl. "Easy does it..."

"How is she?" Darwin asked.

Denny chuckled nervously. "Let's just say I wouldn't wanna be in Gumball's shoes right now."

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad." Silver said.

"Tell me how it looks." Penny removed her hand to show there was a crack in one of her eyes.

"I stand corrected." Silver said with wide eyes.

"Uh, it's a nice scar, gives you character like a beautiful warlord or an adorable Frankenstein," Gumball smiled nervously before frowning. "Or something."

"Wait, I've got a scar?!" Penny panicked.

"No, don't worry, it's not a scar, it's more of a crack." Darwin replied nervously.

"What?! HOW BAD IS IT?!" Penny looked terrified.

"It's okay, Penny, I'm sure it's just a blemish." Denny chuckled nervously.

"Yeah," Silver smiled nervously. "I would just not look into any mirrors for a while."

Penny looked anyway to take a look for herself and a spark seemed to come in her broken eye.

"What the heck?!" Silver asked out of surprise as he saw the spark in the mirror.

"Did you see that?!" Denny said to Silver.

"I sure did, what was that?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, what was that?" Gumball added.

"Nothing!" Penny replied.

"Oh, what have I done?" Gumball frowned before taking Penny's hand and slapping himself in the face with it.

"What are you doing?" Penny sighed.

"Hurting your head made his heart hurt, so he's hurting his head with your hand to heal his heart." Darwin said before taking Penny's foot and made it kick Gumball over and over. 

"Look, if you really want to do something, just help me fix this." Penny sighed.

"We could make it look like you didn't get a crack." Silver said.

"And how do we do that, Poindexter Wolfenstein?" Denny asked Silver.

"Make-Up?" Silver shrugged.

Gumball and Darwin tried to apply make-up, but Penny found it hopeless.

"Guys, she's just gonna have to tell her dad..." Denny sighed as she grabbed her backpack with a sleeping bag and pillow. "Come on, Penny, let's get to your house."

"We'll walk you girls home," Gumball said before smirking at Silver. "While Silver walks Amaryllis home."

Silver blushed a little. "I can do that... Erm, good luck, Gumball."

Gumball nodded and went to the Fitzgerald household and Denny was going to be sleeping over tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

"You were really scary as the bad guy, Silver, I guess that you're a great actor." Amaryllis said to Silver on the way to her house.

"Well, my mom was a great actress before she married Dad, so I guess I got my acting skills from her." Silver smiled.

"Really?" Amaryllis replied.

"Yeah," Silver smiled. "But then when she and Dad got married, Mom decided to put that part of her life behind her."

"Well, you were very good..." Amaryllis smiled back. "I almost thought you were gonna hurt Gumball with your sword."

"No way, I don't hurt others." Silver said.

"Just shows how great you are at acting..." Amaryllis smiled.

Silver blushed to the smile.

They soon arrived at her house and where they saw a strong-looking figure waiting for Amaryllis.

"Hi, Daddy." Amaryllis smiled innocently.

The strong figure smiled to her and patted her on the head before snarling to the wolf boy.

"This is Silver, he's a friend from school." Amaryllis introduced.

"Hello, sir, it's nice to meet you." Silver said as he held out his hand to him for a handshake.

The strong figure seemed to stare longly to Silver before grabbing his hand and shaking it roughly. Luckily this didn't hurt Silver too badly. The strong figure looked at Silver for a while until he finally decided to speak. Silver gulped, but kept a straight face.

"Hello." the figure greeted.

"Um, hello, sir." Silver greeted back.

"Amaryllis, go inside; I would like to have a word with Silver." The figure said.

"Sure, Daddy..." Amaryllis walked inside the house to get ready for bed.

Silver smiled sheepishly. They soon went to the porch where the strong figure had to bend down to make sure he didn't make any holes in the ceiling of the porch.

"You're pretty big for a dad..." Silver chuckled weakly. "Kinda like Tina Rex's dad."

"I've been meaning to level the porch," The figure said. "Anyway, I want to know how serious you are about dating my daughter."

"Oh! Uhh... Kinda sudden since we just got back from the school play, I guess pretty serious," Silver replied. "She's a very lovely girl and I wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

"Would you even risk your own life to save her if she was in any danger?" The figure asked.

".....Yes, I would." Silver said after a brief pause.

"What if the police weren't around and it was just you all?" the figure leaned over.

"I would die for her!" Silver said nervously, but honestly.

"And if some thugs were holding her hostage?" The strong figure asked.

"I would beat the thugs as best as I could, turn them into the police, and take Amaryllis home." Silver replied.

"Alright, now, tell me about yourself." The strong figure said.

"Well... I like to read books, I recently got interested in acting..." Silver listed. "I usually like to wrestle with my brother or work-out with him..."

"And how strong are you?" The strong figure asked.

"Want me to show you?" Silver replied.

The strong figure shrugged. "Try me."

Silver decided that sense the strong figure was the closest thing he could find he decided to go with him to make sure he didn't too far.

"Ama, where's your father?" a sparkly female asked.

"Talking with Silver." Amaryllis replied as she was getting ready for bed.

"And by the looks of it, showing your father how strong he is." The sparkly woman said as she looked out the front window.

"Hm?" Amaryllis put on her pajamas and looked with her mother.

"So, tell me about this Silver boy..." the sparkly woman said to her daughter.

"Oh, Mom, he's not like that other guys..." Amaryllis smiled dreamily.

"Whoa! You sure are a strong boy." Amaryllis's father's voice was heard outside chuckling, liking him already.

Amaryllis smiled gratefully and her whole body seemed to turn bright red and pink all throughout her previously transparent colored body.

"Thank you, sir." Silver smiled as he set him back on the ground.

"I'm impressed." Amaryllis's father smiled back. "Silver, right?"

"That's my name." Silver nodded maturely.

"Well, I can safely say that my daughter is in safe hands." Amaryllis's father said.

Amaryllis turned even redder.

"Thank you, Mr. Glitz." Silver smiled.

"You can call me Kal." Amaryllis's father said.

"Okay, Kal." Silver smiled.

"Run along now before your parents worry." Kal told him. "Come back anytime."

Silver smiled and then went on his way home with a slight spring in his step. He felt like nothing could ruin this moment.

At the Fitzgerald house...

Denny was fast sleep on the floor until she then heard the window open and she looked to see her friend there about to go out. "Penny?"

"I have to go and tell Gumball the bad news." Penny frowned.

"Oh, Penny, it'll crush him..." Denny frowned back.

"I know, but it's better that he hears it from me." Penny frowned.

"Penny..." Denny got up.

Penny then went out the window to go to the Watterson house. Denny then decided to get on her shoes and took out her flashlight to run to catch up with Penny. Penny waited for Denny since she had a feeling she would want to come.

Denny panted as she caught up, then saw Penny still there. "Oh, you're still here." 

"Denny, my family has a special secret... I'm not really a peanut..." Penny put her hand on the gerbil's shoulder. "I'm a special type of species that must be concealed in a shell."

"Perhaps, you need to come out of your shell, for Gumball." Denny suggested.

"I don't know." Penny frowned.

"It might be a good idea..." Denny said as she played with her tail.

"I'll talk with Gumball first." Penny said.

"Well... Okay..." Denny said as she continued to play with her tail.

They then came to the Watterson house. Denny took a ladder that was in her backyard and put it to Penny so she could climb up it to reach Gumball's bedroom window. Penny soon climbed it with Denny up to Gumball's room.

"Penny?" Gumball came to the window and opened it to find the girls. 

"Thanks, Gumball, I came to--" Penny was about to explain, but then saw his eyes were wet. "Have you been crying?"

"No, I just have really sweaty eyes," Gumball replied until he realized what he said. "Wait, that's the disgusting... Yeah, I was crying."

"Gumball, Penny has something to tell you." Denny said.

"What is it?" Gumball asked Penny.

"I'm moving to another school," Penny confessed. "Dad thinks it's for the best."

"And yes, it's unfair, but her dad thinks it's for the best." Denny said.

"WHAT THE WHAT?!" Gumball had a meltdown over this obviously enough. "Excuse my French, Penny, BUT THIS IS TOTAL BAGUETTE! It is not for the best that you're forbidden to be who you really are!"

"Gumball..." Denny's eyes widened, she had never seen this side of the cat boy before.

"I'm sorry, Denny, but it's just not fair." Gumball said.

"But there's no other way." Penny frowned to Gumball. "What do you want me to do?"

"Be yourself," Gumball replied. "Come out of your shell."

Denny nodded eagerly about that suggestion.

"But I'm afraid you won't like what you see." Penny frowned.

"There's no way that could be true," Gumball soothed. "Whatever is inside, we can deal with it together."

"Together?" Penny asked.

"Together." Gumball firmly smiled.

"You're right... You're both right! I'm gonna do it!" Penny smiled to her friends.

"Yes! That's right break free from your shell!" Denny smiled.

"Okay, here we go, I'm gonna be myself!" Penny called as she then began to glow and her shell broke to reveal her true form which was a golden fairy-like creature.

This left Gumball and Denny speechless.

"What, do I look bad?" Penny asked nervously before becoming a gremlin.

"No! You look, uh--" Gumball tried.

"I look disgusting, don't I?" Penny frowned.

"No! Penny, I think you look--" Gumball tried again.

"Don't look at me, I'm a MONSTER!" Penny then broke through Gumball's window and flew away.

"No, Penny, you look... Extraordinary." Gumball frowned as Penny went away.

Gumball and Denny both saw Silver on his way home only he was standing in front of the house with a surprised look on his face.

"Nooo!" Richard cried out. "It's a tragic misunderstanding that could have been easily avoided if he just finished his sentence in time!"

"What the heck was that?!" Silver asked out of surprise.

"That was Penny, apparently she's not really a peanut, she's some kind of shape-shifting fairy thing." Denny said to him.

"I knew it." Silver cheered.

"You knew it?" Denny glanced at him.

"I did my research and where it lead me to a shape-shifting fairy creature which comes out of it's shell after it's cracked and broke open, but there is a down side if it comes out unhappy," Silver said. "I'll explain the rest while we go and try to catch up to Penny."

Denny's eyes widened.

The two then started to run with Gumball to go after Penny as she had transformed into a jackalope.

"She's a jackalope now, which isn't ugly, but cute." Silver said.

"Ugly cute." Denny said.

Silver glared slightly. That wasn't helping.

"Sorry, not helping." Denny said.

"Oh, Gumball, stop trying!" Penny cried as she ran from the cat. "You've said enough."

"At least she isn't shape-shifting into anything else." Silver said.

"How can ANYONE LOVE THIS?!" Penny asked as she turned into a demon form.

"Wow." Silver said.

Penny then ran over the a car that had Tobias's parents in it.

"Harold, do something!" Jackie cried out to her husband.

"Don't worry, honey, I'll deal with this." Harold promised before opening the car door and ran away like a coward.

"Coward." Silver said.

"Lame." Denny agreed.

"Hello, is that Pest Control? Yeah, I need help!" Jackie dialed a number on her phone. "What does it look like? Kinda like an ugly cow on steroids but…uglier."

This made Penny run away.

"Well, at least her father isn't here." Silver said.

"Stop talking!" Denny flailed out.

Penny turned into a pig, thinking she was still disgusting and ran as fast as she could. Denny, Gumball, and Silver tried to go after the poor girl. And where as if by bad luck, Penny's father Patrick came up in his car.

"What the... You come out of your shell?" Patrick noticed.

"I know, she looks fantastic, right?" Gumball laughed nervously.

"What have you done?" Patrick frowned. "You've turned her into a freak!"

"A freakishly beautiful young lady." Gumball replied.

"She looks like a pig--" Patrick started.

"Ture of beauty!" Gumball continued nervously. "Absolutely!"

"You turned my daughter into a monster!" Patrick said.

"TRUCK!... Of... Prettiness?" Gumball then said nervously.

This caused for Denny and Silver to go face-palm. Penny turned into a dragon and flew away and decided to go live in the forest for the rest of her life. Silver, Denny, and Gumball glared to Patrick.

"What?" Patrick wondered why they were mad at him.

"Ooh, I wonder why my daughter is upset after I called her a monster!" Denny mocked Patrick.

"Sir, do you realize you were wrong?!" Silver asked Patrick.

"NOW WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, I'M GONNA HAVE TO ASK YOU TO SHUT UP!" Gumball scolded Patrick. "Think about what you've done."

"Wow, I've never seen Gumball so mad." Silver said to Denny.

"Me neither." Denny agreed.

"JUST LIKE WHAT SILVER SAID, DON'T YOU REALIZE YOU WERE WRONG?!" Gumball asked him.

Patrick nodded his head.

"YEAH, BUT DON'T BEAT YOURSELF UP ABOUT IT, PARENTING IS HARD!" Gumball told him before getting into position. "Now, pop the hood."

Patrick then popped the hood which sent Gumball flying after Penny.

"I'm not letting you leave!" Gumball told Penny.

"Gumball, you could get hurt!" Penny told him, not looking where she was going.

"We gotta catch up to them, but how?" Denny said as she stood beside Silver.

Silver soon recited a spell and where the two of them got wings on their backs.

"What the what?!" Denny asked.

"Hope ya can fly!" Silver's wings sprouted and he began to fly in the sky.

Denny soon sprouted her wings and began to fly even though it start out a little wobbly.

"Not much of a flyer are ya?" Silver asked.

"Not really." Denny said as she was clumsy at first.

"Hey guys, look, a flying squirrel!" Rachel pointed up to Denny.

"Just ignore all comments." Silver said.

They then passed the Banana house and Denny crashed through the open window, splatted onto the wall, and slid down into the bath tub which made Banana Joe's father scream out.

"Sorry, sir." Denny said before getting out of the bathroom.

Gumball came in Banana Joe's room as he was watching a man peeling an orange on his computer screen which made him back away slowly in discomfort and shut the door behind him.

Silver soon got to the final room and where he heard something on the roof. "Penny, wait!" The wolf boy called out as Penny was flying away.

Gumball soon jumped out the window, catching Penny's leg.

"Gumball, you're gonna get hurt!" Silver told him as he held onto Penny's other leg.

"This is between me and Penny!" Gumball replied.

Silver saw the look in Gumball's eyes and decided to let go. Gumball was determined to make things right between him and Penny. He then tried to insult Penny to make her less destructive over the town. And the only reason why he did that was so then they wouldn't crash into a truck. Patrick even allowed Gumball to go after his daughter.

Nicole, Darwin, and Anais had come with the Pest Control van to take down Penny only the rest of the Wattersons were going to make sure that he didn't hurt her. The pest control guy then accidentally shot Nicole with a dart and she had Darwin and Anais use her arm and leg to slap him. Denny and Silver held each other nervously until Penny calmed down and Gumball had successfully kissed the girl of his dreams.

"Yes! Finally!" Silver cheered.

"Maybe now they'll start dating." Denny sounded relieved.

"After that kiss?" Silver smiled. "Oh, yeah."

"She was a monster! But he made her beautiful with his love like in their play, but backwards!" Richard sniffled at the sight.

This caused for Denny and Silver to once again go face-palm.

"Yeah, I think we all kinda figured that out, Dad." Anais commented.

It was then a peaceful night in Elmore once again as Denny spent the night at the Fitzgerald house. Who knew what would be next in this crazy world of Elmore?


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Silver got up and got ready for the day. Nathan was still asleep.

Silver smirked as he leaned into the room and jumped up to pounce on his brother. But then, his older brother woke up and grabbed him into a bear hug hold. "Oh, come on!" he pouted.

Nathan smirked. "You didn't think you'd get away with that, did ya?"

"How did you know I was going to pounce on you?" Silver asked.

"My instincts kicked in and alerted me." Nathan smirked.

"No fair!" Silver pouted.

Nathan laughed and then let go of his little brother. "So, what're your plans for the day?"

"Well, today, I'm going to do my usual daily exercise and then check up on how Denny, Gumball, and Darwin are doing." Silver said.

"So, are you interested in Denny at all?" Nathan asked curiously since the gerbil was a girl.

"No, she's just a friend." Silver said.

"So, Amaryllis is the one you like." Nathan then smirked which made Silver blush.

"She's my age, but she's in a grade above me..." Silver said. "So not only is she really pretty, she's smart too."

"And have you met her family yet?" Nathan smirked.

"I saw her dad the other night..." Silver rubbed his arm nervously. "He seemed scary at first."

"At first?" Nathan asked.

"He's bigger than Dad..." Silver said. "But we're on first name basis... I can call him Kal."

"Then he must respect and trust you." Nathan smiled.

"Yeah, I guess he does..." Silver smiled back.

After Silver did his work-outs, he went to the Wattersons house with Denny, they moved out of the way as Nicole left the house like a robot in a Terminator fashion, this made the two wonder what that was about, but they went into Gumball and Darwin's room and found the two on Elmore Plus.

"Shouldn't we be taking out the trash?" Darwin asked.

"Hold on, hold on, I have to moan about it on Elmore Plus." Gumball replied before tapping at the keyboard.

"They're procrastinators." Silver sighed.

"You're gonna take out the trash for them before their mom gets home, aren't you?" Denny deadpanned.

"If I don't, then they'll get in trouble and also will most likely get the grocery bag mistaken for the trash bag." Silver said as he took out the trash for the Watterson boys.

"Yeah, sounds like Gumball and Darwin to me, should I tell them?" Denny replied.

"Eh, they'll figure it out." Silver came back into the room.

Denny came up behind Darwin and put her hands over his eyes with a smirk. "Boo!"

"AUGH! IT'S DARK!" Darwin panicked.

"Darwin, it's just Denny." Gumball told him after looking to see what was wrong.

"Oh..." Darwin smiled to the gerbil girl. "Hi, Denny, hi, Silver!"

"So, uh, whatcha guys doin'?" Silver asked as if he didn't know.

"Just checking out what's going on Elmore Plus." Gumball said.

"Don't you have a chore to do?" Denny asked.

"Eh, we'll get to it." Gumball shrugged as he ate some chips. "It's only been a minute."

"It's been thirty." Denny corrected to show half an hour passed.

"What?" Gumball asked.

Denny pointed to the clock.

"Dude, we were only on Elmore Plus for a second and almost half an hour passed!" Gumball panicked to Darwin.

"What? That's impossible." Silver said.

Every time Darwin clicked the mouse, half an hour seemed to zip by on the clock in the room. 

"Okay, guys, time to get off the computer." Denny decided.

"Yeah." Silver said.

It was now 11:30. Gumball and Darwin decided to get sun tans.

"They're soon going to realize that I did the trash for them while they procrastinated." Silver said.

"You wanna make a bet out of it?" Denny asked as they watched Darwin and Gumball do literally everything else besides taking out the trash like Nicole asked them to.

"I bet you $50 that of when the time their mother gets home, they have still procrastinated and haven't realized that I did the trash for them until they notice the trash is gone." Silver smirked.

"Deal." Denny smirked back.

The two then shook hands. 

At 11:45, Gumball and Darwin were now eating candy on the front stairs of their house.

"Hey, watch this." Gumball said to Darwin as he tossed a piece of into his mouth.

"Eh, not bad." Darwin replied until he then threw a piece of candy into the air which did not fall for a while, but eventually landed into his mouth.

Gumball tried to do the same thing, but instead a bird got hit by his piece of candy and it landed in his mouth.

It was now 12:00 and Gumball and Silver then played a video game together while Denny was teaching Darwin how to moonwalk. And where soon Silver beat Gumball at the video game they were playing. Gumball looked jaw-dropped in defeat. Denny then did a perfect spin on her feet.

"What're you guys doing?" Gumball asked.

"Denny's teaching me how to moonwalk." Darwin smiled.

"Perfect moonwalk." Silver said.

"That's now how you moonwalk, guys, watch and learn." Gumball said before walking like an astronaut in space.

"That isn't even possible." Silver said.

"What? I can't hear you, in space, no one can hear you whine!" Gumball replied.

"Yeah, well, no one can breathe in space without a helmet." Silver smirked.

Gumball then acted like an astronaut without his helmet and soon fake died. Silver rolled his eyes while shaking his head.

12:15...

Denny, Silver, Gumball, and Darwin ate some lunch together at the table. Silver soon counted down from five as he knew Gumball and Darwin would soon want to start something.

"Food fight!" Gumball and Darwin called together.

"Boys..." Denny sighed.

"More like idiots." Silver whispered.

12:30...

Gumball was digging inside the couch.

"What are you doing?" Silver asked.

"I'm treasure hunting." Gumball smiled.

"Dude, there's nothing interesting down there." Darwin pointed out.

"Oh, really?" Gumball replied before humming the 2001: Space Odyssey theme song and took out a chocolate bar.

"How long has that been in there?" Silver asked.

"It's probably cheese chocolate by now." Darwin estimated.

"I suggest you throw that in the trash." Silver said.

Gumball kept trying to eat the chocolate, but his body kept rejecting it.

"Gumball, stop, you clearly don't like it." Denny narrowed her eyes.

"She's right." Silver agreed.

"My body just has to learn to like it!" Gumball glared at them.

"Uh-huh, sure." Silver said, unconvinced.

Gumball ate the chocolate and his body did not reject it for a while. "See? Such is the power of the mind over the--" he then vomited the chocolate in Darwin's face.

"You were saying?" Silver smirked.

1:00...

"Silver... Take out their trash already..." Denny groaned as Gumball and Darwin continued to procrastinate.

"I already did." Silver said as he showed her the trash where it belonged.

"Then tell them you did it for them so they'll stop doing this..." Denny begged. 

"Giving up the bet, are we?" Silver smirked.

"No..." Denny replied. "I just..."

Silver kept his smirk. Denny's head hit the table. 

1:30...

Gumball and Darwin now had a staring contest.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" Silver asked Denny.

"Darwin." Denny shrugged.

"We'll have to see." Silver said.

Silver and Denny then grimaced as Gumball and Darwin fought each other with their eyes.

1:45...

The four were throwing frisbee as they were in the backyard.

"This is boring." Silver said.

"Hey, guys, can you do this?" Gumball asked before making his tail go in and outside of his mouth.

"Whoa." Silver said.

"No, but can you do this?" Darwin asked before he stretched his arms and his legs grew shorter.

"Are they really doing this?" Silver asked.

"Yep..." Denny deadpanned.

"Well, I might as well read up on my other spells." Silver said.

"Spells?" Denny looked at him like he was crazy.

"I wonder if I should study magic with Hector's mom..." Silver said as he took out a spell book. 

"Whoa, hold up, you're a witch?" Denny asked.

"No, I'm a Wiccan Wolf." Silver said.

Denny narrowed her eyes. "Are you like that teenage girl who's secretly a witch and lives with her aunts and a talking cat?"

"Sort of." Silver said.

"That show's weird..." Denny blinked.

"Do you believe in magic, Denny?" Sivler then asked.

"Magic is something I have to see to believe, but after we met Hector's mom and Carrie did that jealousy seance, I believe a little bit." Denny shrugged.

Silver soon brought out a seed to show his magic.

"A seed...?" Denny tilted her head.

Silver soon recited a spell from his spell book and where the seed started to bloom into a sapling and then into a rose. Denny closed her eyes from the bright glow and looked to the blooming seed as it became a rose. Silver smiled to her and Denny then smiled back.

"It's beautiful." Denny said.

"It's made from magic..." Silver told her. 

Denny smiled to that and decided to keep the rose as a gift of his friendship.

Later on...

Gumball and Darwin made sketches of each other. Gumball made a detailed one of Darwin while Darwin made a crudely drawn one with a clown outside the window.

"Why did you sketch a creepy clown?" Silver asked Darwin.

"I think I know why..." Denny shivered.

Gumball shut his eyes out of fright once he looked out the window to see the clown.

"I've got a telegram for Gumball and Darwin Watterson," the clown spoke up before deeply inhaling. "'Take out the the trash, it could be done in a flash. If you can do the math, you can avoid your mom's wrath. Signed, Nicole Watterson'."

"Get outta here." Silver told the clown.

The clown then smiled and disappeared.

"Well, I guess we gotta do it at some point..." Gumball said, but then he seemed to have special hearing as a notification from Elmore Plus went off on the computer which drew him and Darwin toward the computer instantly.

"That was unexpected." Silver said.

"That's it, I'm deleting my Elmore Plus account!" Gumball growled and tried to delete his account and had to click yes over and over until he saw a very complicated text on the screen to confirm the deletion.

"Oh, come on!" Silver groaned.

Denny took the keyboard and shoved it on the table which then made the computer accept it. "Now just click confirm."

Gumball then tried to click confirm, but the button kept getting away from him. "THIS IS HOW YOU DELETE AN ELMORE PLUS ACCOUNT!" he tried to throw the monitor, then went down and unplugged the wires as he saw he couldn't just throw it out the window. "There we go... THIS IS HOW YOU DELETE AN ELMORE PLUS ACCOUNT!" he then threw the monitor out the window. "Yeah!"

"Wait for it." Silver sighed.

The monitor then somehow sucked back to Gumball's face and came back through the window.

"What in the...?" Denny wondered how that was even possible.

"With what's been going on; I just learned to roll with it." Silver said.

"Yeah..." Denny had to agree.

"Oh, man," Gumball groaned. "I'm out of 'procrastellation' ideas."

"Looks like we'll have to take out the trash after all." Darwin agreed.

The two then moaned before they started to bang objects and made music until...

"Oh, my gosh, it's 5:00 PM!" Gumball panicked.

'$50, here I come.' Silver thought to himself.

Gumball and Darwin rushed to take out the trash before Nicole would come and notice the trash bag, they had not realized that Silver had done that for them. They soon saw the front door open and where they saw their mom.

"Did you take out the trash?" Nicole asked in a robotic voice.

"Mm-hmm..." Gumball and Darwin smiled sweetly.

"Good!" Nicole then took out a different bag to them. "Now take the groceries and put them away."

They both nodded nervously. Nicole walked in the house like a robot until she turned to them and patted them on the head and continued forward. The garbage truck then left outside.

"We're cooked!" Darwin yelped.

"Not yet." Gumball replied.

"Now?" Denny asked.

"Might as well." Silver said.

Gumball grabbed the bag and ran with it to catch up with the garbage truck. 

"Hurry!" Denny yelped once she realized that was the grocery bag.

Silver soon used his magic bring Gumball back inside.

"Guys, I took out the trash for you." Silver said.

"You did?" Gumball and Darwin asked.

"Yep." Silver nodded.

"You can thank him later." Denny deadpanned.

"Whew, good thing we didn't throw the groceries away by accident." Gumball sighed.

"That would've been messy..." Darwin chuckled.

Denny and Silver smiled as this had a better ending than they anticipated.

"Well, I better go off then." Silver said.

"Me too." Denny then said.

They all went their separate ways for dinner then.


End file.
